


Heaven and Hell

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Experiments are always a 50/50 chance. For all sides.





	Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-06-03 06:20am to 06:24am

''We took the liberty of preparing you before-hand again, Kunimitsu. You don't mind, do you?''

''Buchou looks really good like this.''

Cuffed and gagged, Tezuka could do naught but stare at his lovers.

''And he's going to feel even better soon. Right, Echizen?''

Echizen gave a short nod, then slipped in. There was really no initial pain to the rather wide stretch but then Tezuka figured out what the two were doing after several slides in and out of his body, switching places in-between with Atobe continuing in the same pattern.

''Know it already, don't you? But don't worry. We're not stopping. In fact, we're going to continue just pumping in and out for now. No wriggling, no faster pace. Just watching your lovely body take our cocks over and over again.''

Tezuka wasn't sure if this would become heaven or hell for either of them but at the moment didn't care too much. Even if he hated their cooked-up experiments most of the time, this at least seemed to be one of the more harmless ones.

He could just let himself be swept away for the ride then - hopefully. And if not, as soon as he had his wits back, hell would be the least problem for these two. And for a long time. A very long time.


End file.
